Anna And Elsa's Sushi Adventure
by Queermazin
Summary: After her girlfriend begs to be fed in her usual over-dramatic way, Elsa decides the two of them should eat out tonight. And she knows just the place. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)


"Elsa, I'm starving!" Anna complained as she spread out her body on the couch. "what are we going to have for dinner? I feel like I am about to die from hunger!" She then glanced at her girlfriend with a sad puppy look on her face.

The blonde woman looked over from behind her laptop at her lover, rolling her eyes. "Anna don't be so dramatic, you had a whole bag of chips less than an hour ago," She said, smiling at her girlfriend's antics.

"Please!" Anna begged. "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Anna's cuteness was too hard to resist. Elsa eventually gave in. "Oh fine, I'll have a look in the fridge for you."

Getting up, Elsa walked into their kitchen, checking in the fridge. She saw that sadly, it was mostly empty. She would need to go shopping later in the week or order something online. But Elsa knew Anna really was starving.

Then she had a brainwave. "Anna, let's go out to eat tonight and make it a date night. You need exercise and fresh air."

"Fine, fine, just get me some food in my belly," Anna just hummed her agreement, getting up from the couch and walking over to where Elsa was standing by the door. Elsa and Anna put on their jackets, having chosen to walk to a restaurant this evening instead of driving.

After all, it was a lovely evening, a beautiful red sky on the horizon and not too cold for them to stay huddled indoors. Anna scuttled closer to Elsa as she held her hand, letting her beautiful girlfriend lead them on.

"I am thinking of Sushi!" Elsa stated, her chipper tone of voice trying to encourage Anna as they were walking down the street. She'd heard about a Sushi restaurant she had read about on one of the Discord groups she was a part of. It had only opened up in their town very recently.

"Elsa, I hate sushi!" Anna complained as she and Elsa walked down the street hand in hand.

"Only because you've never tried it before," the blonde teased. "Come on, you'll love it. Besides, aren't you the one who's always inspiring me to be adventurous. Besides, you want that grub don't you?"

Her girlfriend pouted. "Good point," she admitted, much to her girlfriend's delight. She was desperate for food.

"So will you try it, then?"

"Okay, only for you."

Then arrived at the restaurant all Anna could do was stare. It looked like something out of a slice of life anime much to Anna's amusement at Elsa's clear delight upon seeing the restaurant.

Anna figured Elsa would like this place. She was a massive "Otaku" as they were called. Anna just called her a big nerd.

"Okay, shall we go in?"

"We shall."

Loyally, followed her girlfriend into the sushi place; thinking about how she would sneak over to the pizza place they lived next to when Elsa was busy later. Even if she would like sushi, it would be hard to fully satiate her hunger.

"Irashimasai!"

Jumping at that, Anna gasped.

Elsa brought a hand to her mouth, giggling. The woman at the door had just greeted Anna and made her jump almost giving her a heart attack. The look on her girlfriend's face was absolutely priceless.

"Uh... Hi," Anna said, after composing herself. She followed Elsa to the bar at the front of the restaurant. From the looks of things, this place sold alcohol, which was good for Anna. Anna, unlike her girlfriend, was far from being an "Otaku" so she needed all the alcohol she could get to take in all this weirdness.

The two of them sat down at the bar, Elsa did the ordering for them, due to her expert knowledge of Sushi. Anna was surprised to see so many young couples like her and Elsa here. Sushi places like this obviously were popular in their neck of the woods.

"It's so busy," Anna admitted slightly surprised by all the commotion.

"It's happy hour," Elsa remarked.

Soon, their sushi was brought out to them. Anna watched as every piece was prepared for them right in front of her eyes. She had to admit, the array of different sushi rolls did look quite appetizing. After the sushi was laid out for them, Anna ate a small bite.

Watching her, Elsa wondered how Anna would find her first piece of sushi. She was very eager to hope that she would like it.

Swallowing, Anna felt the taste in her mouth. She sighed, knowing that she had to accept defeat. Elsa was right on pushing her to come and try new foods (even if it was anime nerd food to her). "Mmmm..."

"You like it?" Elsa asked, wondering if she had guessed correctly on what her girlfriend would enjoy.

Anna then nodded. "Yeah... it's not that bad." She said well starting to eat a few more pieces with her chopsticks (a skill that Anna needed to practice on still). "Mmmm... these really are good."

Her girlfriend giggled, glad to have converted Anna to her side. Elsa smirked, thinking that soon she would try and get Anna into anime as well, fully bringing her over to the dark side (the best side to be on, in her opinion), converting her into an "Otaku" as well. Elsa continued eating her own sushi slowly, Anna was scoffing her food down, drinking her wine quickly to get it down.

Elsa laughed even more at her girlfriend's crazy cute antics. "Careful, snowflake," she teased. "You'll be sick if you eat too much!"

"No I won't," Anna tried to deny, before she swallowed and burped.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and shook her head still smiling the whole time. Anna always was a messy eater, ever since they were kids, so it never bothered Elsa. In fact, it made her happy, bringing back all those pleasant childhood memories.

She returned to her own slice of salmon, gently placing it into her mouth and chewing slowly. Delicate food as this was to be eaten with care and grace and Elsa was the picture of that, unlike Anna.

As Anna finished her current helping, she watched as Elsa placed another piece of sushi into her mouth. Anna smirked getting a rather mischievous idea that both her and Elsa would enjoy (but benefited her the most).

"Hey, Elsa!" She called over.

The blonde turned to her left, a little confused. "Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Just let me finish first," Elsa replied, smiling. She could never say no to a kiss from Anna. She then put another piece of sushi into her mouth. But that was what Anna had been waiting for.

Anna then went on the attack. She pulled Elsa into a kiss right as the sushi was in her mouth. Their tongues battled for a few seconds as Anna stole the sushi piece into her mouth. Leaning back into her chair, Anna smirked at Elsa playfully.

Elsa gasped, pulling back. "Hey!"

Giggling, Anna knew she had won. "Guiltily as charged but I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Her elegant girlfriend smirked. "You little minx."

"All is fair in love and sushi!" Anna said, sticking her tongue out at Elsa in a teasing manner. She then swallowed another piece. "Mmm...yummy!"

Elsa laughed, rolling her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Buy me some mochi ice cream?" Anna asked, leaning in and kissing Elsa cheek.

Gladly, Elsa smiled, knowing that she was well on her way on indoctrinating Anna. "You know what... I think I'll do just that, " she agreed, kissing Anna before ordering them both mochi ice cream to enjoy.

xXx

**Author's note: **So this little one-shot was actually edited by my buddy AssassinFox over on Discord! She's gonna be doing a bit of editing for me from now on as to help offset the backlog of fics I've written by haven't published. So thanks Foxy! Also, this particular story was originally planned as a one-shot set in the universe of Remember Me, but I never did it lol.

See ya soon!


End file.
